poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars
The prequel trilogy follows the upbringing of Anakin Skywalker, who is discovered by the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and a group of Earth Heroes (consisting of Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Togepi and Pikachu). He is believed to be the "Chosen One" foretold by Jedi prophecy to bring balance to the Force. The Jedi Council, led by Yoda, sense that his future is clouded with fear, but reluctantly allows Qui-Gon's apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi to train Anakin after Qui-Gon is killed by the Sith Lord Darth Maul. At the same time, the planet Naboo is under attack, and its ruler, Queen Padmé Amidala, seeks the assistance of the Jedi to repel the attack. The Sith Lord Darth Sidious and Team Rocket secretly planned the attack to give his alias, Senator Palpatine, a pretense to overthrow the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. The remainder of the prequel trilogy chronicles Anakin's fall to the dark side, as Sidious and Giovanni attempts to create an army to defeat the Jedi and lure Anakin to be his apprentice. Pooh and three of his stuff animal friends matchmake Anakin and Padmé to fall in love and secretly wed, and eventually Padme becomes pregnant. Anakin soon succumbs to his anger, becoming the Sith Lord Darth Vader. While Sidious adied by Bowser and his family re-organizes the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Vader and Team Rocket participate in the extermination of the Jedi Order, culminating in a lightsaber battle between Vader and Obi-Wan. After defeating his former apprentice, Obi-Wan leaves Vader for dead. However, Sidious, the Bowser Family and Team Rocket arrive shortly after to save him and put him into a suit of black armor that keeps him alive. At the same time, Padmé dies while giving birth to twins. The twins are hidden from Vader and are not told who their true parents are.The original trilogy begins 19 years later as Vader nears completion of the massive Death Star space station which will allow him and Sidious, now the Emperor, to crush the rebellion which has formed against the evil empire. He captures Princess Leia Organa who has stolen the plans to the Death Star and hidden them in droid R2-D2. R2-D2, along with his counterpart C-3PO and the Earth heroes, escape to the planet Tatooine. There, the droids and Earth heroes are purchased by Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin, and his step-uncle and aunt. While Luke is cleaning R2-D2, he accidentally triggers a message put into the robot by Leia, who asks for assistance from Obi-Wan. Luke later assists the droids and Pooh and the gang in finding the Jedi Knight, who is now passing as an old hermit under the alias Ben Kenobi. Obi-Wan tells Luke of his father's greatness, but says that he was killed by Vader. Obi-Wan and Luke hire the Corellian space pilot and smuggler Han Solo and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca to take them to the rebels. Obi-Wan begins to teach Luke about the Force, but allows himself to be killed in a showdown with Vader and Team Rocket during the rescue of Leia. His sacrifice allows the group to escape with the plans that allow the rebels to destroy the Death Star. Vader and Team Rocket continues to hunt down the rebels, and begins building a second Death Star. Luke, Pooh and the stuffed animals travel to find Yoda to become trained as a Jedi, but is interrupted when Vader lures him into a trap by capturing Han and the others. Vader reveals that he is Luke's father and attempts to turn him to the dark side. Luke escapes with Pooh, and returns to his training with Yoda. They learn that they must face his father before he can become a Jedi, and that Leia is his twin sister. As the rebels attack the second Death Star, Luke, Pooh, Ash and their friends confront Vader under the watch of the Emperor, Team Rocket, Bowser, Junior and Mistress Nine. Instead of convincing Luke to join the dark side, the young Jedi defeats Vader in a lightsaber duel and is able to convince him that there is still some good in him. Thanks to the Good Fairy's hipnotic singing, Vader kills the Emperor before succumbing to his own injuries, the Earth heroes defeat the remaining six villians (Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine and Team Rocket) by trapping them in a ghost trap and the second Death Star is destroyed, restoring freedom to the galaxy. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films